Prequel to Slipped Away
by the blur
Summary: Untitled for the moment. Dracon's out of prison, and Elisa knows that something's up. She enlists the help of Goliath and the clan to help her figure it out and put a stop to it. This is a prequel to my story Slipped Away Please R&R. Rating may change.


Untitled (for now)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gargoyles or their crew. **

_A/N: This is a prequel to "Slipped Away". Any ideas you all have for the story or a title would be helpful and greatly appreciated, so let me know what you think. Anyway, on with the story!_

GGGGGGGGGG

"Goliath, it's Elisa. You there, Big Guy?"

Goliath was patrolling the city when Elisa's voice came over the communicator burrowed into his ear.

"Yes, Elisa, I am here. Is everything alright?"

"Could definitely be better. Dracon's out of prison, and there's something going on with him…I can feel it! Can we meet?"

"Of course. We can meet back at the castle after your shift and discuss it then, if you'd like."

"No…I'd rather you and I go over it alone before we bring it up to the clan. I could definitely use your help on this one, Goliath."

This seemed to worry the large lavender gargoyle slightly. The situation with Dracon must have been really serious if Elisa was wanting to discuss it alone with him before discussing it with the rest of the clan.

"Alright, we can meet somewhere else then. When is your shift over?"

"I get off in an hour, so let's meet at my place in an hour-and-a-half. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I will see you then, Elisa"

"Later, Big Guy."

GGGGGGGGGG

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Elisa pulled into the parking for her apartment building in her trademark red and white Fairlane. Stepping out of the classic vehicle, she took a glance up toward the midnight blue sky, searching for any signs of a gargoyle gliding above. Seeing nothing, she shut the door to her car and locked it, then made her way inside.

Not five minutes after stepping through the door to her apartment, Elisa heard the tapping at the sliding glass door that lead to her balcony. Sneaking a glance from her position in the kitchen, she noticed the dark outline of Goliath waiting patiently on her balcony for her to let him in. She set her plate, freshly loaded with a BLT and what seemed like a tower of potato chips, down on the counter and moved toward the balcony door to let the leviathan in.

"Thanks for coming, Goliath."

"Of course, Elisa. I would never deny you help if there's any way for me to give it to you."

Elisa couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch upward in the beginnings of a smile when he said this. _What a Goliath-like thing to say_.

"Yeah, I know, Big Guy, I know."

"So, you said that Dracon was out of prison again?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, he is. Apparently his lawyer is pretty chummy with one of the higher-ups and got him out on probationary parole, claiming that anything our pal Tony did while out would be accounted for by him. I'm assuming that having a fistful of Dracon's cash waved in the guy's face probably didn't hurt matters, either."

That only made Goliath close his eyes and shake his head in disgust. That was another thing he would never understand about this century…everyone's need for greed and power. It seemed to be the more money you had, the more power you obtained. That concept just completely sickened him.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I know Dracon's up to something, but I just can't figure out what. He's staying at the Plaza…in one of those penthouse suites with a _balcony_…"

"And you want me to fly you up there to see what he is up to."

"You make it sound so easy…but, yeah, basically. It would be a little more complicated than that. There's security cameras surveying the balconies. We would have to disable them before we could do anything."

"Alright, I'm sure that could be arranged. We need to inform the clan about all of this. They could help, and I'm sure Lexington could figure out how to disable the cameras without causing any permanent damage to them."

"I agree, and I was just about to suggest that, myself."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Sure, just let me stick that sandwich in the fridge…I get the feeling that by the time this is over, it's going to look _really_ good."

GGGGGGGGGG

_A/N: So, what did you all think…should I continue it? Review and let me know!_


End file.
